


Pancakes and Relaxation

by Ausomerus



Series: Pale Siblings (Post-Infection) [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ghost is learning to be smug too, Hollow is a smug sibling, Sibling Rivalry, there's a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight
Series: Pale Siblings (Post-Infection) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727788
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Pancakes and Relaxation

Hollow quietly stirred in their bed as they awoke, the nightmare they had already dissolved from their mind. They walked into the kitchen, finding Ghost sitting at the table and Hornet cooking breakfast. 

They quickly recognized the breakfast as something called “pancakes”. They had never eaten pancakes, but instead saw other bugs in the palace eat them, including the King.

Hornet turned to them, as well as their sibling, Ghost. Ghost whispered greetings in their head. Hornet spoke after Ghost had finished speaking.

“Good morning, Hollow. I was wondering if you’ve ever had pancakes before and realized that I didn’t know the answer, so I decided to make them for breakfast instead of tiktiks.”

Hollow walked over to Hornet and wrote into her palm.

“What time you sleep?”

Hornet glared.

“Hollow, I slept.”

Hollow pointed to bags underneath Hornet’s eyes. Hornet was sure that if Hollow could, they’d be wearing a very smug smile.

“Sure?”

Hornet huffed, face becoming as red as her cloak. She sputtered.

“Go... go sit down!”

Ghost turned to Hornet, a whisper quickly entering her head.

“Hornet sure? Heard clatter. Early morning. Hornet’s room open.”

Hornet glared at Ghost, bringing her needle out from underneath her cloak.

“Little Ghost, do you really want to start this early in the day?”

Ghost drew their nail, a whisper heard by all the bugs in the room.

“Beat you twice. Not include Godhome.”

Hornet launched herself at Ghost, needle poised to strike. Ghost quickly launched themselves into the air with a quick flap of their wings. Hollow silently laughed upon hearing their whispered response to Hornet trying to attack them.

“Beat you more. Including Godhome. Sure want fight?”

Hornet flung her needle at her younger sibling, causing them to fling themselves to the side to avoid it. Hornet watched in terror as Ghost flew towards the wall. Her terror was quickly replaced with horror upon hearing a loud cracking sound echoing throughout the room as Ghost flew face-first into the wall.

She caught them as they fell to the ground. She looked at their mask, letting out a hiss as she saw void leaking from the break in their mask. She ran by Hollow, quickly dragging them out of their shared house in Dirtmouth. The group headed into the well, a few bugs turning to look as they ran past.

The group sprinted to the hot spring. Hornet quickly laid Ghost into the water, letting out a sigh of relief as a soft, white glow surrounded Ghost.

Hollow walked over to Hornet, quickly writing into her palm.

“Ghost okay? Don’t want to lose sibling.”

Hornet turned to them and nodded.

“Hollow, they’ll be okay, just give them a moment.”

Ghost turned to look at Hornet before speaking.

“Thank you. Sorry.”

Hornet’s head tilted to the side.

“Sorry for?”

Ghost continued.

“Sorry for aggravating.”

Hornet smiled.

“I accept your apology, Little Ghost.”

Ghost glared at her.

“Of Hallownest.”

Hornet rolled her eyes, causing Hollow to silently chuckle due to the small quarrel.

“Fine. Little Ghost of Hallownest.”

Ghost splashed a bit of water in Hollow’s direction.

“Please play? Relax a bit.”

Hollow looked to Hornet. Hornet glared at them.

“Don’t you dare.”

Hollow grabbed Hornet and carried her into the hot spring. She glared at them as they set her down into the hotspring. She figured if Hollow could smile, they would as they wrote into her palm.

“Little Hornet.”


End file.
